dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tim Thomason
I like the logo, for what it's worth :) I've added a favicon too. It's just the DC logo, I tried various figures but I just couldn't get them right at 16x16 pixels. If you want to replace it, you just need to upload a file as favicon.ico - but I hope you like it! (you probably won't see it until you have cleared your cache and refreshed - these favicons are sticky) -- sannse (talk) 15:27, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Admin So how do you get to ba an administrater? Darth Steves Please revert the changes made by the user "Darth Steves" and the anonymous user from IP 24.238.191.123. I have tried to communicate to Darth Steves that this is a DCAU wiki, and not a DC comics wiki, but he continues to insert information and lately, images, from the comics. I hope you will not consider his request to be an administrator at least until he grasps the scope and purpose of this wiki. *yea, I think we should change it from a DCAU to a DC comics wiki, because the DC comics have many good aspects that the DCAU do not have. Steves 14:10, 26 May 2006 (UTC) ** I want to be clear that my statements were not intended as an attack on you. I was just trying to communicate the purpose of this wiki to you and prevent entries that fall outside its scope. I also feel that DC comics are typically excellent, however that is not the purpose of this wiki. There is a wiki project for the DC comics universe, and if you prefer to write articles about the comics, that would be the place to do it. Of course, if you want to write about the animated universe, you're certainly welcome to do it here. You can find the DC comics wiki here DC Database Project (sorry to clutter up your talk page, Tim) --BoneGnawer 15:45, 26 May 2006 (UTC) Admin Thanks for the promotion and vote of confidence. --BoneGnawer 12:56, 26 May 2006 (UTC) Rubedeau I think it's in your best interest to ban this uses, as he doesn't seem to grasp the concept of "copyright". All he did was submitting writings from other sites, clearly without permission. Restricting Edits to Registered Members It looks like most copyright infringements are done by unregistered users. It would probably be a good idea to restrict edits to registered members, like in DC Database Project. Just a thought. ThailogTalk :You still haven't answered my question. It's very annoying to see anonymous contributors taking content from other sites. I really think that closing the Wiki to unregistered contributors would discourage that. I was able to find two copyright violations http://dcanimated.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ra%27s_al_Ghul&oldid=9686 http://dcanimated.wikia.com/index.php?title=Luminus&oldid=9663 and seeing as this anonymous user is submitting things galore, he probably took the other stuff I can't track down from other sites too. ::Your thoughts on the subject?― Thailog 22:29, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :Also, you might wanna consider appointing a new Admin. BoneGnawer has been absent for over a month. ― Thailog 16:34, 1 January 2007 (UTC) *Needless to say that this user is Mockingbird‎. Also, the two weeks are up. What's it gonna be? Bureaucrat, admin, or nothing? ― Thailog 18:46, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Absent Admins Please read this. I've been waiting for some answers for weeks. You and BoneGnawer have been absent for almost a month. ― Thailog 16:32, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :Today was a perfect example of how much we need an active admin/bureaucrat around here. I see here that potential administrators must have a unanimous vote of at least three users. I'd nominate myself there, but we hardly have that many active users, so that might be useless. So, I'd like to nominate myself here, if that's ok. I log in every day and am one of the two most active members. :It's just very counterproductive to have edit wars with uneducated users who conduct themselves in such uncivil manners, all the while trying to get some work done. Please take my request into consideration. ― Thailog 18:59, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Links to keep an eye on *Category:Candidates for deletion *Category:Duplicate ― Thailog 00:41, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Forum Could we please have a forum? The closest thing we have to one is the recent changes page, where we can see if someone has posted some comment somewhere. But after so many changes, those entries get bumped down and get lost until someone happens to stumble across them or the OP bumps them. I think this wiki could benefit from a forum, not only for us, but also for newcomers post questions. ― Thailog 00:30, 5 January 2007 (UTC) DC Animated Universe:Images Please help us sorting out the most important guidelines for managing images around here. Leave any pertinent suggestion on it's talk page. ― Thailog 00:59, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Admin Issues When you get a chance, we need to address some issues on this Wiki, mainly BoneGnawer's attitude, which, quite frankly, I think you’re partially responsible for. My biggest issues with him are described [[Image talk:Circe.jpg|'here']], but I can elaborate if necessary. ― Thailog 21:28, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Confirmation : For Wikipedia:Changing username/Usurpations#Tim Thomasons Temporary Username → Tim Thomason To whom it may concern, I confirm that I am Wikipedia user Tim Thomasons Temporary Username.--Tim Thomason 19:15, February 23, 2010 (UTC)